


A Day in the Park

by JessariOfErebor



Series: Revised 2010 One-Shots [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessariOfErebor/pseuds/JessariOfErebor
Summary: Elliot, Olivia, and twins - all in all a perfect day in the park...Right?One-shot.





	A Day in the Park

Lying on a blanket in central park, Olivia watched life go by - families playing, birds flying, and lovers laughing. She heard a voice behind her and smiled, recognizing it immediately. He dropped down onto the blanket beside her, and she rolled over to face him.

Elliot’s smile was so pure that Olivia almost forgot how to breathe. He was so often weighed down by the troubles of life that followed them both; a side-effect of the job. She scooted closer to him and laid her head against his shoulder. They watched the clouds together for awhile.

Their quiet moment was interrupted by two children around the age of five jumping on top of them. Both adults laughed, and Elliot began tickling them. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes, the boy the same. Somehow, Olivia knew they were twins. She propped herself up onto her elbows and watched the three of them with a wide, fond smile.

The girl was finally able to escape the grasp of her father just long enough to yell a giggling sentence, before she was once again swept into his clutches: “Mommy, help us!”

\---

Olivia woke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. Instinctively, she slammed the snooze button to quiet the horrendous noise. Sitting up and leaning against her headboard she turned on her lamp. Staring off into space, she couldn’t help but continuously reply the dream over and over. She was amazed at how vivid it was. Truly, it felt more like a memory than a dream.

She sighed and shook her head wistfully. Oh, how she wished that her dream had been real.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a cleaned up, better-written version of what I posted 7 years ago on ff.net; so if you've seen it before, don't worry, it's me!  
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
